


The Truth Is

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Judai 'can you explain it in a card game metaphor' Yuki, M/M, idiot teenage love triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: After a stray confession from Judai, Fubuki realises he's been going about things all wrong.





	The Truth Is

**Author's Note:**

> My 'Manjoume is my favourite YGO character with the caveat that his creeping on Asuka is handwaved by him desperately trying to convince himself and everyone else that he's straight and also Fubuki being a giant enabler once he shows up' fic.
> 
> Also blanket disclaimer that I haven't gotten around to a GX rewatch yet so this is stitched together from memories of it from like 10 years ago + other fics I've read recently so I may or may not get stuff wrong and that's my excuse

Judai had wandered down to the beach, but it wasn't really a beach day. All grey and windy. Winged Kuriboh hovered behind him, occasionally making a worried squeak, but Judai waved it off. He was fine, honestly. His brain was just being dumb right now. Hearing the by now familiar strum of a ukulele over the wind, Judai figured he might as well. Not like he had anything better planned.

“Ah, Judai,” Fubuki was sat on a boulder a little way from the water's edge, looking perfectly content with his place in the world. “Skipping class?”

Judai shrugged. Shou would cover for him. “You come down here a lot?” He asked.

“Yes.” Fubuki plinked at a few more strings. “It's a nice spot, even now.”

Judai could get down with that. So he did, sitting down to lean against the boulder. Winged Kuriboh scooted up for some pets that Judai was happy to give, not caring if Fubuki looked over. He was a cool dude, he wouldn't rat Judai out for looking like he was just petting air.

They sat in silence for a bit, save the wind and the scattered rain and Fubuki's half-formed music. Was it a good idea to be playing an instrument like that out in this weather? Judai sure didn't know, but Fubuki probably knew what he was doing. That or he had a bunch of spares and didn't mind ruining this one.

“Normally people have questions when they come up to me like this,” Fubuki mused. “They don't usually just want to hang out.”

In fairness, Judai didn't really know he was going to say it until it was already out of his mouth: “So, this love-love stuff...”

“Ah, there it is.” A light chuckle floated somewhere above his head. “Go on.” Judai closed his eyes. Well, he'd started it. Might as well finish.

“Does it only work for guys who want a girl to like them?”

The strumming stopped. “Oh, Judai!” Fubuki exclaimed. “I never thought! Oh, but it makes so much sense – certainly, the path of love can take you down any road! So, who's caught your eye?”

“No, no, not like, _love_ love,” Judai scrambled to explain himself. He should've known Fubuki would take it the wrong way. “Just, I dunno, I guess this is like the closest thing I've felt to it?”

“Yes?” Fubuki was leaning over to look down at him, intensely interested. 

“It's,” boy, now he came to say it to someone else it sounded dumb even to him. “It's, I've just, lately, I've just been wanting to duel Manjoume a whole bunch? But I kept beating him and now he won't duel me anymore. It sucks.”

“That's...” Fubuki took a moment to process this new information. “Judai, do you want Jun to like you?”

“Jun? Oh, right. Yeah, I guess.” He knew if he said it out loud that Fubuki _would_ take it the wrong way, but...duelling Manjoume lit a fire in him like nothing else. He _wanted_ that feeling, wanted to hold onto it with both hands, wanted to feel it in his whole body. 

Okay yeah it sounded weird when he put it like that. Good thing he hadn't actually said it.

“Hmm. Well, the good news is that he's going to be free at least, since my darling sister won't accept him.”

“But – you're helping him with that, right? All that love duel stuff?” Sure it hadn't worked, like at all, and had probably made their friendship worse, but Fubuki kept encouraging Manjoume not to give up.

“Well.” There was another chuckle. “I know my sister, Judai, and I'm afraid once she makes a decision she sticks to it.”

“But...but...he believes you! He thinks it's going to work!” Judai could hardly believe this. “You've just been lying to Manjoume this whole time?”

“Are you going to break his poor heart over it? He's been through enough recently, from what I've heard. And what about you? You can't give him a single win?”

“That's different!” Judai said hotly. Duelling didn't work like that! And Manjoume would probably know somehow, anyway, and boy would he be mad if he knew Judai just let him win on purpose. “How can you be a duelist and even say something like that?”

“Ah, well.” Fubuki looked out at the roiling ocean. “It's probably about time we got inside, Judai. This is going to get worse before it gets better.”

“The weather?”

“Sure.”

\---

The Osiris Red dorm shuddered and groaned in the wind. Judai lay on his bed and stared up at the bottom of Shou's bunk, hands clasped lightly behind his head. His phone lit up a while back with a message that classes were cancelled due to the weather and everyone had to stay inside. Shou had texted a worried _Are you okay, Aniki?_ and Judai fired off a quick _fine, bck @ dorm_ so no one started sending out search parties. 

_This sucks, Aniki. Manjoume won't shut up._

Judai chuckled as he tapped out a response _(hang in there buddy)_. He could imagine the offended complaining. 

_I wish you were here so you'd duel him & he'd stop whining_

_Yeah me 2._ Judai sighed and put his phone down. He was so ready for this weird funk he was in to be over. The worst part was he wasn't even sure a duel would fix it. He'd just get another taste of that feeling, and then it would be gone again all too soon, and Manjoume would still hate him.

Geez. He'd probably have to try to tell Manjoume that Fubuki was just leading him on. It seriously wasn't cool, even if Fubuki genuinely thought he was doing him a favour. Manjoume probably wouldn't even believe it.

Judai closed his eyes. At least he could sleep anywhere and in any situation. Maybe things would be better in the morning.


End file.
